


12 Days of Grelliam

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Grell recieves gifts for 12 days from a mysterious gift giver, recieving the last on Christmas along with an extra special gift.





	12 Days of Grelliam

On the first day, Grell found on her desk, a stuffed partridge in a miniature pear tree. A bow was wrapped around the base that said, _“Merry Christmas, Grell_ ”. “What the hell?!” she exclaimed upon seeing the odd gift. She moved it to a corner of her office, wondering who would have sent her something so strange. And it wasn't even Christmas yet!

The next day were two figurines of turtledoves, along with a similar note. Then it dawned on Grell that someone was sending her an approximation of the gifts found in the song: The Twelve Days of Christmas. Wait a moment, wasn't she supposed to receive another partridge in a pear tree as well? Though, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense for her admirer to send only the turtledoves. What the hell would she have done with twelve partridges and pear trees? She was very curious to see how her admirer was going to handle later gifts.

On the third day, Grell was awoken by a knocking on her door. She opened it to find three people who turned out to be a transgender Frenchman and her entourage, who were also French. They were there to give Grell a makeover and pamper her all day. The trio clucked around her as they treated her. Three French hens…clever. Her admirer was clever indeed. Death knows what she would have done with any real French hens!

Grell excitedly entered her office the next day. Was she getting canary birds? Blackbirds? Mockingbirds? What version of the song was he going with? Grell was very pleased to find four canary birds in a gilded cage on her desk. Grell asked around the dispatch to see if anyone knew who her secret Santa was, but no one seemed to know.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Grell sighed as she realized just how much of the song was bird related. Expecting to find pheasants or goldspinks, she instead found a small black box. There was a somewhat lengthy note saying: _I know that you prefer silver, but I ask that you accept this alternate interpretation of the song. It was more sensible and I know you would prefer these to more birds_.

On the envelope, someone had drawn five pheasants. Laying the note aside, Grell opened the box to find five golden bands. Her admirer had taken her likes to heart to make it more acceptable to her and had taken liberties with the ‘five golden rings' by choosing ones with various settings of red gems and quite beautiful despite her dislike of gold jewelry.

 _Forgive me. I could not come up with a more sensible alternative. They are on loan, so I ask that you refrain from harming them._ Read the note on her door on day six. Grell cautiously opened her door to find, indeed, six geese a laying. One of them honked at her as she looked in the room and then another. Soon, all six were honking and hissing at her. Grell slammed the door closed when they started to charge at her.

  
Grell cringed on the seventh day. She was growing a little tired of this game and was anxious to discover her secret Santa. She cautiously opened her office door despite there being no note this time. On the desk was were two envelopes. Inside the first were seven tickets to a performance of Swan Lake that night. To take whomever she desired. William declined. As did Ronald, until he found out some of the girls from the secretarial pool was going, then he was all too eager.

Inside the second, marked ‘Day 8' was a train ticket to the country. She had to leave after the ballet to make it there on time. Arriving at her destination in the early morning, Grell Sutcliff stepped foot onto a large farm. She noticed an update in her ledger that there would be a soul to reap. Really? That was her gift? To reap a dairy maid?

Hands on hips, Grell sashayed into the barn where eight maids were milking away. Scythe ready, she waited for the bitch to die. An evil aura crept in and Grell noticed immediately the dark form taking shape in the loft. Ah, now this _was_ a true gift. It had been awhile since Grell got to fight a demon, even one so weak as this one, but she would enjoy it all the same. Grell toyed with her gift until she became bored and ended it's miserable life.

Grell walked down the hall to her office where she was met with nine drummers. One of them gave a shout and they started drumming. They paraded her into her office and everywhere she went outside of her office.

The next day she was serenaded with ten pipers piping. Grell most definitely preferred these fellows and they even took requests! At one point she took them to William and she sang to him while they played until they were kicked out by William.

On day eleven, Grell half expected something crazy, but there was nothing all day. Nothing, that is, until she was invited to go out dancing with some of the ladies. When they met, she took note that, including herself, there were eleven in the group. Grell had a blast that night.

The twelfth day appeared. Grell looked at her schedule and grimaced. There was a staff meeting and she had to attend. William would be there, but so would the members of the board. She hated them and always had to be on her best behavior. Grell took a seat and pretended to listen to them droning on, when, all of a sudden, the twelve board members began jumping up from their seats! All of them started hopping up and down as they shouted. Each and every one of them had been subjected to the hot foot.

Classic! Whoever did this was a master! Grell burst out laughing, unable to contain herself. William quickly pulled her from the room and took her somewhere where they wouldn't hear. “What are you doing, Will? We're missing the show!”

“And you're likely to be blamed for it if they hear you.”

“But I didn't do it,” she said honestly.

“I know you didn't, “ he replied.

“You know? Then you mean, you know who did do it?”

William stared back at her before slowly nodding. “I did.”

“You?!”she exclaimed, surprised.

“With help from Knox and Slingby.”

“But..but, why? Wait..was it you who sent me all…that?”

William sighed and turned his face away. “I knew you would find it too corny. A waste of time.”

“No! I loved it! Truly I did. It all makes sense now, though I must admit the birds did start to get a little overwhelming.”

“But you liked it?” William asked as Grell turned his face back towards hers.

“It was cute. I never would have expected it from you. But I'm glad you did. This is the best Christmas ever.”

“I have been a fool Grell. If you still desire a courtship, I am willing.”

“Of course I am willing!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around neck. She looked up and pointed. “Mistletoe. You know what that means.”

“I do,” he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The kiss was better than all of William's gifts combined and far greater. This was definitely a Christmas she would always cherish.


End file.
